1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus for storing substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A substrate storage apparatus may store a plurality of substrates spacing the substrates from one another by holding edges of the substrates with a groove.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.